


Pop-Tarts Are My Favorite(Jane/Thor)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Aunt Wanda Maximoff, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Child, Piano, Precious Peter Parker, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Steve Rogers, Uncle Tony Stark, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request-Can you write an Avengers and child! Reader oneshot, where Reader is Thor's daughter and the Avengers are babysitting her?





	Pop-Tarts Are My Favorite(Jane/Thor)

I held on to uncle Steve's neck as he held me waving bye at my parents that we're leaving

"alright princess let's go see all your uncle's and aunt's"

I nodded grinning holding my toy rabbit that looks like Rocket but daddy calls it rabbit so I do to. We went to the Avengers base I saw Peter!

"uncle spider-boy!"

He laughed and held me

"hey little princess I missed you"

"I missed you too"

I saw uncle Tony and uncle Bruce working on something I got down and walked to them 

"watch-a doin' "

"working pop tart" Tony said 

"can I have some pop tarts" 

"after dinner" Bruce said 

"Aww" I said disappointed 

I skipped and saw Wanda!

"auntie Wandie!"

"hello little one. How are you?"

"I'm wonderous!"

She laughed she used her power's making red color around her hand

"pretty!"

I saw Vision

"uncle Vissy!"

"hello Y/N lovely to see that you have returned"

I saw Clint! He ruffled my hair and gave me a pop tart 

"shh" 

I nodded grinning I walked to find Bucky finishing my pop tart. I walked to his room hearing the piano playing I knocked. Natasha opened she smiled and picked me up 

"did uncle Clint give you a pop tart?" 

"mabye" 

She shook her head Bucky picked me up I sat on his leg 

"any request for your highness" 

"hmm surprise me!" 

He played a beautiful sound I started yawning. They started singing in a language I did not know.. I blinked fighting my sleep I laid on Bucky's shoulder....... I opened my eye's a blanket laid on me and Bucky 

"enjoy your nap" 

I nodded stretching I smelt my favorite food besides pop tarts of course. I walked and sat at the table I ate my dinner. Bruce looked for the pop tarts he gave me one I ate it. That night I watched a movie with Peter I heard the door open I saw mom! Dad! Uncle Loki! Iran dad picked me up and spun me around 

"how's my lovely daughter" 

"goo I had so much fun" 

"I'm grateful" 

I hugged mom 

"can uncle Loki me to bed" 

"as you wish" 

Loki held me walking to my room at the base he laid me on the bed laying the covers on me 

"now your ready for slumber" 

"not yet" 

"what have I forgotten?" 

"story!" 

"every time you ask me to tell you a story. Are you certain? Surely you must be getting tired of my story's" 

"never ever" 

"alright listen closely" 

I nodded listening to every word

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
